


Waiting

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Drama, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: The gate is open but no one has come through yet





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: In answer to Sideburns challenge! I managed exactly 100 words too, whew!  
This is also the first Gen fic I ever wrote! Not betaed.  


* * *

Pacing didn't really help. Didn't matter how often I went through this, the waiting never got any easier. 

Fraiser entered, nodding at me, "General." I didn't bother to reply, we both knew why she was here; she'd have a team waiting, in case.

Turning from the gate I looked up at the control room; the sergeant shook his head at my unspoken query. 

The last message had been cryptic but I could read between the lines. I paced again, muttering, "Bring them home safe, Jack."

"Sir!" Walter called, but I couldn't stop staring at their way home.

"It's them, sir!"


End file.
